El heredero de la sombra
by Huntet-ForceXl
Summary: Una nueva aventura comienza, para el héroe de Tu infancia, en el sangriento mundo de Mortal Kombat,¿Como se adaptará Goku, ante este mundo?


"Goku por nada en el mundo, pases por esa puerta".

El torneo de Mortal Kombat, un torneo organizado hace mucho por el lider del lugar, Shao Kahn, ubicado en la isla del ya fallecido Shang Tsung, a mano de la persona que juro lealtad, ahora no eran más que escombros adornado con los cadáveres putrefactos de los monjes del lugar, quizás allá sido por la pelea que se libró o el tiempo simple mente acabo donde hace mucho de libro la batalla por la tierra, no hubo un ganador en si, simple mente retrasaron lo que el destino clasificaria como inevitable.

Un peli negro comenzaba abrir sus ojos poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse, el ambiente era muy desolador, quizás sea por el hecho de que se encontraba en un comentario o la falta de seres vivos, Goku cerró sus ojos a la vez que trataba de encontrar rastros de vida de su alrededor, el era nuevo en sentir presencia, así que no era de esperar el hecho de no encontrar nada o sentir Ki a medias, o bueno eso creia.

"¿Que fue lo que pasó?" Era la pregunta que había surgido en el azabache, y que no dejaba de vagar en su cabeza, lo último que recuerda era que se encontraba entrenando en el templo de Kami-Sama para derrotar a la rencarnacion de Piccolo Daimaku, final mente Goku habia decidido por explorar su alrededor, después de todo quedarse aquí parado no resolveria nada, así que más podría perder ¿Verdad?

Después de un tiempo, el joven guerrero de encontraba posando si vista en el oscuro bosque del lugar, este había recorido toda la zona, pero no había nada más que volver en círculos, algo que al peli negro lo empezaba a frustrar, esto eran los pequeños momentos donde extrañaba a su amiga, Bulma.

Ignorando cualquier pensamiento en ese momento, Goku de una vez había decidido entrar a ese oscuro bosque, no sabía el porque, pero sentía una gran inquitud en ese mismo lugar, era simple mente tenebroso, la cantidad de lápidas adornadas con el aterrador bosque, y uno que otro cuervo devorando lo que aparente mente era un trozo de carne, incluso se sentía las alma en pena buscando condenar a las víctimas que osen pasar por allí, y ensuciar su territorio.

Pero este no era el caso de Goku el no era alguien capaz de faltarle el respeto a los muertos, pero ese sentimiento de curiosidad no lo abandonaba, dirigió su vista a una de las lápidas en específico, no pudo fruncir el ceño al ver restos de huevos, de lo que se podría intuir era de la columna vertebral y el craneo, este se acercaría para sacar dichos huesos, ningún muerto se merecería tal ofensa, la curiosidad habia dominado al peli negro, lenta mente posaria su atencion al nombre de la lapida.

"Bi-Han" Confundido, Goku habia dicho el nombre del ya fallecido Bi-Han, como si de arte de magia se tratara, una extraña hoz, de pequeña estatura, oscura como la noche, y un diseño tetrico a la vista, lo mas problable es por sus intimidantes filos en la parte inferior "¿Que es esto?" Exclamo aun mas confuso el peli negro, mientras estiraba su mano hacia la hoz, para inspeccionarla.

Goku habia alejado rapida mente su mano se la hoz, estaba a punto de sostenerla, pero su intinto le decia que era mejor no hacerlo, aunque por otro lado sentia que esa hoz, era lo que lo habia llamado, este suspiraria, para posterior mente portarla en sus fuertes manos.

Definiva mente una mala idea...

Una luz inmensa habria salido de los ojos de Goku, a la vez que una exraña sombra que emanaba la hoz, comenzaba a incrustarse en los brazos del peli negro, los gritos de dolor de Goku fue lo unico que resonaba por el abandonado bosque, al igual que las almas en pena, girando a su alrededor.

Una gran cantidad de imágenes habían invadido su mente, una especie de ninja con una calavera en llamas atacandolo, o algunos extraños robot tratando de atraparlo, pero lo más inquietante fue ver a un hombre de piel muy palida experimentando con el.

Goku había abierto sus ojos lenta mente al ya no sentir el dolor, dando un largo suspiro ese sentimiento de impotencia e irá que lo habían consumido era algo que nunca en su vida quisiera volver a repetir, el peli negro había aclarado más su vista, lo único que capaz de ver fue un lugar completa mente blanco, sin rastros de vida aparente mente, sólo estaba el.

"¿Quien eres?" Resono una voz, Goku se voltearia en direccion de dicha voz, encontrándose a un hombre de vestimentas azules y negras, junto a una máscara cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, sólo exponiendo esos ojos completa mente blancos capazes de congelarte el alma parecía una especie de ninja a simple vista.

"Son Goku" Fue lo único que dijo el azabache, mientras retrocedía un poco, algo le decía que era mejor no hacer enojar a este hombre.

"Nunca debes meterte con un Lin kuei" Dijo el extraño hombre, de repente el ambiente se había vuelto frio, al igual que una espadas de hielo comenzaban a materialezarse en sus manos, Goku sacaría su baculo sagrado, mientras se preparaba para lo que sería un combate.

El potente ruido de las armas chocando entre si, al igual que las ondas de aire que salía de dicho enfrentamiento, no hacía más que resonar por ese solitario lugar.

Goku arqueo la ceja en señal de molestia al sentir sus pies congelados por el hombre, al peli negro por más que le gustará la lucha, había algo en este enfrentamiento que no dejaba de molestarla, este hombre en frente suyo no peleaba con el corazon, los sentimientos de impotencia, culpa, soledad, eran los motivantes de su oponente para combatir, algo que simple mente no lo dejaba tranquilo en esta precaria situación, en la que se encontraba.

De un momento a otro la pelea de ambos oponentes de había detenido con un único movimiento de ambos, por un lado Goku respiraba agitada mente, al vez que que con su única mano libre había puesto el baculo en el cuello de su oponente, su cuerpo caso estaba congelado por completo, exceptuando su brazo izquierdo y su cabeza, por otro lado el supuesto ninja estaba tranquilo, con sus dos espadas cada una en el cuello de su oponente amenazando con decapitarlo, pues en sus palabras el ya había ganado, así que por lo tanto era libre de hacer lo que quiera con su oponente ¿No?

Goku trataba de romper el hielo que lo retenía, el no se permitiria morir hasta acabar con la rencarnacion de Piccolo, esos años de entrenamiento no serian en vano.

"Esto... no" Decía un debilitado peli negro, el cual poco a poco el hielo incrustandose en su ser lo comenzaba afectar "!Puede acabar asi¡" Exclamó, para posterior mente con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban romper en pequeños pedazos del hielo ahora manchados con su propia sangre que lo aprisionaba.

"Eres obstinado a morir" Goku tuvo que aguantar dar un fuerte grito de dolor, al sentir los fríos pues de su oponente aplastandolo lenta mente "Pero no quiero más molestias como tu, luchaste hasta el final y eso lo respeto, tendrás una muerte rapida" Dijo para posterior mente con una de sus manos tocar la cabeza del pelo negro que aún estaba en suelo, al hacer contacto los ojos del aparente ninja, se iluminaron de un blanco destello.

Goku había parpadeado leve mente al ya no sentir dolor en su cuerpo, el ambiente se había vuelto más traquilo podríamos decir, ya no sentía ese frío peso en su cuerpo.

Este se levantaria cuidadosa mente, sin bajar la Guardia, su oponente se había quedado inmóvil en frente suyo, ahora mismo podría ser una oportunidad de oro para rematarlo... pero no, el amor que le tenía Goku a las peleas eran los suficiente mente fuerte, como para ganar de una forma tan tramposa y cobarde... eso o quizás a los ojos de cualquiera, sea sólo un imbécil con problemas con la lucha.

Las espadas que portaba su oponente, poco a poco iban desapareciendo, a la vez que una niebla comenzaba a rodearlos.

"¿!Que está pasando¡?" Preguntó el discípulo de Kami-Sama, que su vista comenzaba a nublarse, a la vez que sentía que su cuerpo era dirigido fuera de su voluntad.

Ya recuperando su vista, lo primero que pudo notar era el lugar donde se encontraba, ya no era ese espacio completa mente blanco, si no una especie de templo decorado con banderas con extraño símbolo, junto con una pequeña mesa en frente suyo, con 2 tazas de te encima de esta.

El resonante ruido de unas puertas abriéndose hicieron que el peli negro desviara su atencion a dicho sonido, el mismo que lo había hecho besar el suelo, ahora se encontraba caminando tranquila mente en dirección a el, Goku decidió quedarse quiero, pues no sentia ninguna intención hostil hacia el.

Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados de rodillas, cada uno obsrtvandose fija mente en direccion al otro.

"¿Quieres un poco de te?" Preguntó el hombre, mientras estiraba su mano sujetando la tasa en direccion a Goku.

"No veo porque no" Dijo el peli negro, para acto seguido comenzar a tomarlo, cualquiera pensaría por un momento la posibilidad de estar envenenado, pero la inocencia del joven superaba cualquie sentido común "¿Sabes donde me encuentro? Tengo que regresar al templo de Kami-Sama" Pregunto Goku el cual quería regresar a su entrenamiento lo más rápido posible.

El hombre tan sólo suspiro, mientras tomaba un poco de su te "Temo decirte que por el momento eso es imposible" Dijo con seriedad, pero no pudo evitar arquear la ceja al ver la confucio en el rostro del joven "Este no es tu mundo, no perteneces al reino de la tierra, ni al mundo exterior".

"Pero si yo soy de la tierra" Exclamó Goku no comprendiendo las palabras del que antes fue su oponente.

"Aunque no me creas esa no es tu tierra, allí no existe la patrulla roja, el Ki, y mucho menos ese demonio verde" Dijo levantando más su voz "Pude ver tus recuerdos, se lo que viviste, y tu viste un poco de mi vida... o bueno lo que era mi vida".

Esas palabras habían dejado impactado al peli negro, ¿Como llego aquí? ¿Que le pasará a su tierra? ¿Como volvera? Eran esa preguntas las cuales no dejaban de rondar en sus pensamientos.

"Y ¿Donde estamos?" Pregunto Goku, pensar ahora en el hecho de quizás nunca volver a su mundo no resolveria nada.

"Ponte cómodo, porque estaremos aquí un largo tiempo" dijo mientras se acomodaba " Tu me diste tu nombre así que supongo que debo hacer lo mismo, yo soy Bi-Han".

3 horas y medias después

Goku estaba en estos momentos con la mandíbula hasta el suelo por lo contado por Bi-Han desde todo lo ocurrido desde el torneo de Mortal Kombat y la pelea del Dios del truno, Raiden bendecido por los dioses antiguos y el rey del mundo exterior, Shao Khan, ahora estaba con estrellas en los ojos al escuchar ese enfrentamiento, le hubiera encantado participar en el torneo.

"Me hubiera gustado ayudar a mi hermano, Kuai Liang" Dijo con impotencia Bi-Han"! Y luego de que el desgraciado de Scorpion me asesinara, su maestro el hijo de puta de Quan chi, me usará como su rata de laboratorio¡" Exclamó un más que furioso Bi-Han.

"En ese caso, porque no lo ayudas, volviste una vez de la muerte ¿No?" Cuestiono Goku al hombre en frente suyo.

"Tu no lo entenderias, la magia oscura que uso en mi ese desgraciado, y su que me ponga en contra de mi hermano, de no ser porque salí de ese túnel de almas, lo más seguro es que yo lo hubiera asesinado" Dijo con tristeza, el hecho se matar a su hermano, de pelea, de sangre, del clan que tanto respetaban, el Lin kuei "Si trató de salir de aqui esa magia me corrompera, sera una ventana muy difícil de cerrar, no puedo estar tranquilo mientras eso malditos sigan con vida amenazando la vida de Kuan Lian".

"En ese caso..." Dijo Goku con la cabeza agachada, mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a Bi-Han, el cual lo miraba curioso "¿Quieres que valla yo?".

"¿A que te refieres?" Cuestiono el antes Sub-Zero al peli negro en frente de el que lo observaba con una sonrisa "No me digas que quieres ir tu" exclamó con incredulidad ante tal loca idea, su impresión no hizo más que aumentar al ver la risa segura de Goku.

"Claro, aunque no lo creas soy muy fuerte, sólo mira esto" Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, mientras se colocaba en su típica posición para realizar la técnica más valiosa que le an enseñado "Kamehame...!Ha¡" Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo evitar mirar extrañado sus manos, el ataque debió averse lanzado sin el más mínimo problema, pero nada, estaba seguro de estar en buenas condiciones y con enegias de sobra, pero nada.

"Es posible que el ingreso a este Reino, te allá incapacitado la habilidad de controlar tu energia" Exclamó de forma deductiva Bi-Han el cual pensaba en la situación del joven guerrero "Más importante aun, incluso si aceptará que vallas en mi lugar ¿Estarías dispuesto aceptar mis pecados? Eh cometido muchos errores, no quisiera que alguien como tu tuviera que cargarlos".

"Descuida, mi abuelito siempre me decía que ayudará a las personas de buen corazón cueste lo que cueste, y eso pienso hacer, incluso si no puedo usar mi Ki, no evitara que te ayude" Finalizó el peli negro, con una mirada de determinación pura.

Una leve sonrisa se había formado en el guerrero Lin Kuei, este extendería su puño hacia Goku, el cual no dudo en corresponder "Si está es la generación de ahora... déjeme decir que le sobra espíritu" Exclamó un más que orgullo Bi-Han mientras chocabaa su puño con el peli negro "Aunque no puedo dejarte salir al mundo exterior así, los combatientes que te enfrentaras, no duraran en matarte a la minima oportunidad" Exclamó, mientras una extraña luz se había formado en el Lin Kuei, al dispersarse, se revelaría la Hoz que Goku había visto en el cementerio.

"Este es el poder que mas aborezco en el mundo" Exclamó con ira Bi-Han mientras observaba la Hoz"Pero te será útil por el momento, no puedo darte mis poderes originales, Quan chi los modificó en esto".

Bi-Han extendería la Hoz a las manos del peli negro, el cual ahora con más seguridad estaba dispuesto a portarlar, un gran brillo segaria momentánea mente al líder Lin-Kuei, al dispersarse no pudo evitar arquear la ceja al ver el cambio de vestimenta del joven.

Su Gi de combate anaranjado se había dispersado, por un largo traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo, junto con una larga capa desgarrada por los costados unidos a lo que podría ser un gorro que cubría perfecta mente su cabeza, aunque por alguna extraña razón, un ser completa mente negro y con unos blancos ojos. con su forma había aparecido a su lado, sólo que el llevaba el báculo sagrado en su espalda, al igual que Goku con la Hoz.

"¿Que pasó?" Se preguntó Goku observando su traje, a la vez que empezaba a dar golpes al aire, su fuerza era la misma, pero sentía algo raro en el, algo que no podría explicar.

Este al fijarse mejor en donde se encontraba, notaría que ya no estaba en ese extraño templo, ahora se encontraba en el cementerio, este volvería a tocar la lápida de Bi-Han quisar para volver a comunicarse con el, y que le expliqué mejor la situación actual.

Había pasado el tiempo y nada, así que había optado por salir del bosque , no podría cumplir su promesa si se quedaba aquí para siempre, este había visto un pequeño barco de madera, en no muy buenas condiciones que digamos, pero podría soportar un viaje para uno.

"No te preocupes Bi-Han" Pensó el peli negro, mientras de derigia al barco haciendo el menos ruido posible, si quería encontra a Kuan Lian o me conocido como Sub Zero, y asegurarse de no ser asesinado por la venganza de Scorpion, pero lo que nuestro guerrero no sabía, es que no estaría sólo en esta aventura "Cumpliré mi promesa".

Fin del Prólogo.

**Y lo prometido, ya no es deuda...****Tenía muchas ganas de hacer este Fic xd, es tan loca la idea que me entretiene, son cosas que pasan por mi mente y no me dejan traquilo hasta ni la suelte...****Aclaraciones****Nada de harem.**

Más que nada por que no me gusta para nada la idea de un harem genérico, las mujeres de Mk se dan a respetar, no son como las de DxD y las de cualquier anime Genérico.

No seré fiel al canon, ya sea Comic/o el mismo Juego.

Simple mente no tendría gracia hacer esto, aparte sería lo mismo que hace cierto usuario que no sabe escribir... literal mente xd

Bueno sin nada mas que decir, ni arriba , Ni para abajo, yo me voy al carajo

Bye Bye.


End file.
